project_corporation_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Finn
Finn The Human commonly reffered to as just Finn was the main hero of Adventure Time, but is also known as the main Antagonist of the novel Adventure Time Insurrection, where he attacked multiple Kingdom's who he declared did not appreciate him or what he has done to the land of Ooo over the years, the more damage he caused eventually awoken a hidden power that was locked inside him since his birth. Throughout the course of an entire one week of rampages with attacks even going up against the Fire Kingdom, Finn's chaos was finally stopped after an electric mythical beast was unleashed against the 16 year old, resulting into him almost getting killed, he eventually returns as a hero again, and fights off Independent Princess Electronica and Electroga, while at the same time venturing out to not only save both his brother Jake and friend Marceline the Vampire Queen, but to also correct all of the wrong he had done over the course of the 5 day period. ''Adventure Time Insurrection Finn first appears in the beginning of the Adventure Time Insurrection Novel, where he is shown depressed, due to the fact of his relationship with Flame Princess, being over, and his feelings for Princess Bubblegum constantly being ignored. He eventually refuses to be a hero, and finally after his multiple failed attempts in trying to make things right with his ex-girlfriend, turning from a once respected hero, into a Antagonists for chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. In Chapter 1, Finn floods most of the Kingdoms of Ooo first starting off with the Slime Kingdom, there by destroying its inhabitants, and even goes as far as to wiping out the Small Kingdom, by destroying the village of Naroul and tampering with people who once thought of him as a hero. He then proceeds to plow his way through an entire candy army and even almost goes as far as to nearly destroying Princess Bubblegum and Marceline in the process in chapter 1. He fails when Jake interferes temporarily forcing the 16 year old to abandon his revenge on Princess Bubblegum and instead focused on other kingdoms, including his ex-girlfriend. By Chapter 2, Finn is seen assaulting the Breakfast kingdom after defeating both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum a second time, forcing the duo to abandon their attempt with speaking to him, he then proceeded to destroy the Goblin Kingdom before flooding the Grassy Plains around his tree fort home. He then proceeded to assault the Kingdom of Agonath, as he mentions this in Chapter 10, before his assault on the Fire Kingdom, which he stated, that it was a strong Kingdom to bring down. Upon the destruction of Agonath, He then proceeds to assault the Fire Kingdom, surprising the Boot camp of Magma, camp Ignition, where he literally destroyed a large bulk of the Fire Kingdom's most elite guards, including severely injuring Flint, Flame Princess's older brother, and terminating Salmora, alongside a fire guardian. Upon breaking through into the Fire Kingdom, after destroying most of its armies, Finn storms the palace and confronts his ex-girlfriend, and literally assaults both her and her guards before submerging the entire Fire Realm, destroying most of her guards along with many of the Kingdom's Inhabitants. This would temporarily put a large dent and downfall in their relationship, as Finn after the events of Chapter 3 would return to the grassy plains to flood it. Finn is mentioned in Chapter 4, but is not shown, until Chapter 5, where he is confronted by his angry ex-girlfriend resulting into a bloody duel between the Ex's, that would eventually cause severe injury to both of them. Despite putting up a good fight Finn outmatches Flame Princess, and is seen by the end of Chapter 5 towering over her, with a grin of malice until he is then confronted by Electroga. By Chapter 5, he was literally almost killed, until he was backed up by his ex-girlfriend. Finn's personality starts to change throughout chapter 6 when he helps his ex-girlfriend battle against the electrical beast, and even saves her from death despite his bad injuries, Finn however is knocked out by the end of the chapter by Electronica. He is shown once again by Chapter 7, where He and Flame Princess have a discussion about his actions, Flame Princes eventually is able to get Finn back to his normal self again, but Finn is horrified when he finds out that Electronica is the daughter of the Lich, and that she had planned to kill him in retaliation to him defeating the Lich when he was 12 years old. Finn soon learns that Princess Bubblegum had known about the attire of Electroga, but is knocked out before he could say anything, he is seen being pulled out of the Dungeon, by the end of Chapter 6, where by Chapter 8 he is imprisoned in a chamber, and is electrocuted multiple times by Electronica, who angrily scolds him for his ways of eliminating her father. Finn remains calm during the whole procedure until he is clawed hard by Electronica and is left out cold, he is able to be awoken again waking up at Malian Temple, much to the delight of the royals of Ooo, but later discovers by Chapter 9, that Marceline and Jake have been snatched, during his actions, and seeks out to go and retrieve them with Ice King. By Chapter 10, Finn eventually starts to doubt Ice King's sense of direction only to find out that Flame Princess had followed him and the elderly wizard into the hills of Malagian, where he has multiple horrid memories of his devastating attack on the hills 3 days prior, and even confesses to destroying the Agonath Kingdom, as the trio venture out of the hills and into the submerged ruins of Agonath, where Finn mentioned that the kingdom of giants was very difficult to bring down, as it took 3 Tidal Waves to bring down the Canine Giants. The three eventually stumble upon a large whole in the ground, where it was declared impossible for the trio to enter, Finn goes on his own where he soon swims through the caves of Torgora, before encountering an electrified mutant jellyfish. He defeats the jellyfish, and is soon able to make it into the main facility that is containing, not just Marceline, but a large army of Electrogians guarding the structure. After having to plow his way through a whole Electrogian military guarding the structure, while at the same time jumping over hazardous electrified waterways, Finn is able to reunite with Marceline, who is immediately delighted to see that he was back to normal again, despite him still being in his elemental form. The duo escape the holding cells, and begin to fight their way out of the facility only for Finn to discover the horrid truth, and that the facility was experimenting with special types of elixirs in which water could merge with Electricity. As a result after finding Marceline's healing powers that was drained from her hours earlier, before her rescue. This causes Finn and Marceline to destroy the facility, but upon their escape they are encountered by the Torgora Eel, forcing Marceline to depart ot Ooo on her own, while Finn remained behind to cover her. Finn succeeds in defeating the Eel, and returns to Ooo, where he is reunited with Ice King, Flame Princess and Marceline. Marceline is quick to bring Finn back to Malian Temple, reminding him of his condition, but Finn politely refuses, stating that he still needs to rescue Jake from an airship, and Marceline is sent back to Malian alone, allowing Finn and the others to continue on following the Electrogians path in rescuing Jake. In Chapter 11, Finn is hesitant in getting any sleep, as he is constantly feeling guilty for putting his brother in jeopardy, and is hesitant from taking a rest, when Ice King suggests it, after the group had plowed its way through Electrogians, and reached the Marn fields. Finn however is convinced by Flame Princess, but is still unable to get to sleep. Finn would eventually stand up and walk past Flame Princess, waking her up where he sits ontop of a hill, with multiple memories and regrets featuring his past actions against the land of Ooo, but Finn is eventually able to get to sleep, when he has a small romantic moment with his ex girlfriend, falling asleep on Flame Princess's lap with her arms wrapped around his head. Finn is startled hours later by Flame Princess's screams, after she had a horrible nightmare, but as Finn attempts to ask her what had terrified her, the group is attacked by Electrogians, and is eventually outmatched, where Finn comes face to face, with Malice, the eldest son of the Lich, and a newly reborn and reformed Electronica, the group is eventually knocked out, and is captured by the end of chapter 11. Physical Appearance Gallery Trivia'' Category:Copyrighted Creations Category:Adventure Time Era